roblox_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Categories
For ship stats go to All Ship Stats This is a Heads up, this is not the official Wiki, please go to the other one for up to date info. haha Utility Class These are ships made for mining and cargo transport. Except for the Hercules, they have weak hulls and shields. The freighters have a slower warp speed. All miners besides the Harvester or Mammoth lack warping capabilities. * Mining Class ** Wasp ** Tango ** Harvester ** Advanced Miner ** Industrial Miner ** Mammoth ** Rorqual * Freighter Class ** Wyrm ** Tempura ** Argonaut ** Prospector ** Hercules ** E class Frigates Class Ships that are made for speed. These are fast when warping and cruising, and have average hull and shield. These ships are not suited for PvP, because they have weak turrets and such. * Starblade * Raven * Avenger * Dropship * Python * Archangel * Osprey * Viper * Abyss Destroyer Class Ships made for destroying (obviously). They typically have many light turrets as well as strong hull and shield. Destroyers have normal, fast, and warp speeds. * Corvid * Argosy * Phantom * Scimitar * Zero * Cobra * Centurion * Sabre Tooth Cruiser Class General-purpose ships. Experienced players may have at least one ship pertaining to this ship class. These extremely fast ships are often used by pirates to attack freighters. They also have powerful turrets and the capability of effectively supporting destroyers. * Reaver * Xenon * Gideon * Gunslinger * Orion * Invictus * Spectre * Nova * Sixfold * Spectre * Lusso Battlecruiser class Battlecruisers are medium ships which are a step ahead of the Cruiser class. Battlecruisers have good speed and armor with a mix of small and medium turrets, making them better for PvP than the usual cruiser. * Bastion * Vasnova * Radiance * Dire Wolf * Ang * Grievion Battleship class Battleships are a type of tank ship which have mediocre speed but good shield and hull. They all have plenty of medium turrets. These are the best ships to use for PvP (Player Vs. Player). * Romeo * Nisos * Hawklight * Aegis * Ampharos * Warlock * Archeon Dreadnought class Very strong ship class that is slow, but has highly resistant shield and hull. They typically have a lot of armaments, and are often used in starbase sieges. * Naglfar * Sagittarius * Cyclops * Leviathan *Nemesis *Zeus * Apocalypse * Tennhausen * Ridgebreaker Carrier class The best of the best, the cream of the crop, this class is only for the hardworking and expert players. They usually have extremely resistant shields and hull, a lot of armaments and the capacity to carry small fighters. however, their cost effectiveness is limited as dreadnaught class ships tend to perform better 1v1. Carriers are best used as defensive ships to spawn fighters so lower level players can fight as well and harrass long range torpedo ships like the belvat or hasatan. * Hevnetier * Revelation * Stormbringer * Rhino * Icarus * Nimitz Small Fighters These ships are used for support during multi ship battles. They are very fast but have extremely low shield and hull and their only weapon is a gun. They cannot be built and can only be found on carriers and the 3rd floor of level 3 star bases. * Dragonfly * Fury * Nighthawk * Frenzy * Xenophile Titans (Coming Soon) Titans are a new class of ship that will be implemented in a new update to the game. It has been said that they are going to be better than the dreadnought class ships. Category:White